


Your Warmth is Crashing Down on Me

by BellaAria



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaAria/pseuds/BellaAria
Summary: Hilda has never been interested in celebrating Lupercalia, until she met Dr. Cee. What would the feast even look like this year?





	1. Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANAMON_22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANAMON_22/gifts).



> I had been playing around with the idea of Hilda celebrating Lupercalia for the first time with Dr. Cerberus, and then I got a request from ANAMON_22, so I decided to take a stab at it. No promises, but I figure we need more of this pairing, so I will do my best!! Title from Colbie Caillat's "Realize".
> 
> This first chapter is short, but I'm hoping to post regularly!

“So you survived Witch Epiphany.” The house was finally quiet, and the den glowed with the flickering firelight. Hilda was cozy and comfortable on the couch, shoes kicked off ages ago, feet propped on a throw pillow.

“Only just,” Dr. Cerberus replied, running his fingers through her hair. “This rum punch is no joke.”

“Then why are we still drinking it?” Hilda cradled her cup close to her chest so it wouldn’t spill reclined as she was against her boyfriend.

“It’s very, very good.” She felt the soft laughter rumble through his chest and couldn’t help but giggle as well. She raised her cup carefully over her head to clink it against his.

“You did very well at the epiphany challenges. I thought you almost had Ambrose beat in the feat of strength.”

“I think he was letting me win. Very magnanimously.” She chuckled at that. It had been a sight. “But you! I had no idea you could sing like that.”

Hilda flushed with delight. “I suppose I don’t do it very often in earshot of anyone else. Must have been the punch.” She sipped her cup again, draining it. She leaned forward to set it on the table, then settled back against him.

He set his cup on the side table and wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her crown. “I’d like to hear it more often.” She only hummed in response. “I like that sound, too.”

Dr. Cerberus pressed his lips to her neck in the spot he knew she liked, and she hummed again, before gasping, “Cee!” She swatted his arm playfully.

“Everyone’s asleep! Can’t blame me for trying,” he chuckled again, moving his hand to her leg, stroking towards her knee and back. “So what is the next witch holiday I get to experience?” He aimed to distract her as he subtly beginning to inch her dress up.

Hilda was fully aware of what his mischievous hand was doing, but decided to ignore it for the present. “Well, we’re still trying to work out which celebrations we’re still honoring after Lilith took the throne. She’s given us some guidance. Mostly in the form of which holidays she decides to pop in on us.” Her head was starting to swim with the punch, the firelight, and Dr. Cee’s fingers tracing circles on her thigh. “Ahh, which mortal holiday is next?”

He was busy kissing her neck from her ear to her collarbone, so his reply was muffled. “Valentine’s Day.”

Hilda tilted her head to grin at him. “Oh, that means our anniversary is coming up! I can’t believe it’s been a year.” He smiled broadly in return, kissing her forehead sweetly. “Hmm, that would mean next up is...Lupercalia.” Her pulse skipped. His other hand was drifting across her stomach, sliding up so his thumb brushed the underside of her breasts.

“What is Lupercalia?” Flashes of the celebrations she had witnessed but never participated in flashed through her mind. Dancing while the fiddle played, to stop in the lap of one’s beloved. Unholy abstention, anointing each others bodies and lying side by side under the moon. The hunt. She imagined Cee shirtless and draped in furs and the thought had her moaning out loud. Or was it his hand that had found its way between her thighs?

She bolted upright, turning and pressing herself against him, kissing him deeply. He responded in kind, pulling her closer to straddle his lap. She ground down against him and he growled into her mouth. His hands on her hips moved as she did, rocking, circling. He bucked up to meet her and Hilda tore her mouth from his, gasping. Cerberus fixed his lips to her cleavage, nipping and licking as much skin as he could reach. “Upstairs?” he murmured into the neckline of her dress.

She shook her head, panting. “Right here.” She fell sideways onto the sofa, pulling him with her.


	2. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this took a lot longer than expected. Its also 2k+ words of pretty much nothing happening *facepalm* Just a meandering chapter to move the story forward. Hope you enjoy!

Hilda woke the next morning with a splitting headache and a horrible taste in her mouth. She opened her eyes and immediately squeezed them shut again, blocking out the light streaming past the curtains she had neglected to shut last night.

 

She tried again, slowly squinting one eye open, then the other. Sitting up slowly, her vision tilted back and forth. She thought she might be ill.

 

Cautiously sliding out of the bed, she stumbled to the drapes and pulled them shut. With the light mercifully dimmer now, she took stock of the room. The pile of clothes near the door relieved her; they had remembered to gather them before they vacated the living room. Cee was sprawled face down across the bed, snoring gently. Despite the pain throbbing in her temples, Hilda could help but smirk at the thought of last night.  Their tipsy but passionate encounter in the den was atypical, but thrilling. She shrugged on her robe before pulling the comforter up over his bare back. He was bound to feel even worse than she did, and she could do something about that.

 

Slipping out of the bedroom, she clutched a hand to her head trying to stop the banging in her skull. As she nearly tripped down the stairs however, she realized the noise wasn’t in her head.

 

Zelda stood at the table in the botanical room, pestle slamming down into the wooden mortar without finesse as she squinted at an ingredient list propped on a book stand.

 

“Stop, stop, stop!” Hilda couldn’t stop her voice rising in pitch and volume, though it made her wince. It seemed to have a similar effect on Zelda, as the older witch dropped the pestle to cover her ears. “What are you doing?” Hilda demanded.

 

“I’m trying to make your hangover cure!” Zelda normally confident voice came out as more of a whine as she braced one elbow on the workbench and propped her aching head on her hand.

 

“You’re doing it wrong!” Hilda whined right back, pulling her tools away from her sister and clutching them close, as if they were children again fighting over dolls. “And I already made some yesterday, anyway.”

 

“You did?” Zelda jerked her head up, wincing. Her hair was tangled and her navy robe had slid off one shoulder. Hilda blamed her hangover for being annoyed at how beautiful she still looked.

 

“‘Always prepared,’ yeah?” Hilda carefully set her mortar and pestle in the worksink and pulled a woven basket out of a cabinet overhead. It was filled with several small blue glass vials which clinked gently as she set it on the workbench in front of Zelda.

 

“Lilith bless you, dear sister.” She pulled a vial out, uncorked it and quickly downed the contents, sighing in relief. A loud belch followed and she clapped a hand over her mouth.

 

Hilda did the same. “I meant to pass them out last night, I completely forgot with all the festivities.”

 

Zelda was feeling better enough to smirk at her sister. “Sure it didn’t have anything to do with the googly eyes your shopkeeper was making at you?”

 

“He was not making any kind of eyes at me,” Hilda retorted, feeling a blush creep up her neck. Images of him above her on the sofa, thrusting against her, into her, sprang unbidden to her mind. “It was the punch. I should have never let you make it.”

 

“I make it the best. And I don’t think the punch gave you that hickey on your chest.” 

 

Hilda gasped, dropping her eyes to her cleavage. Sure enough, a purple bruise was peeking out from the opening of her robe. She clasped the lapels closer together. Zelda cackled then winced.

 

“Serves you right, teasing,” Hilda sniffed. “Go make some toast.”

 

“Oh, I was hoping you’d make cinnamon rolls,” Zelda pleaded.

 

“After making fun of me? And for something much more tame than what you’ve come to breakfast with…”

 

“I’m terrible, I know, I’m sorry. Please? If I’m going to eat carbs, they should at least be worth it.” She wrapped her arms around Hilda, who held out a bit longer, staying stiff in her sister’s embrace. “There’s no better hangover cure than your cinnamon rolls, Hildie.”

 

Hilda relented. “I do have a few batches in the freezer.” Zelda grinned and kissed her sister’s cheek before releasing her. Hilda caught a whiff of a strange perfume as she pulled away. “But go make me some toast, will you, or I’ll never get the rolls ready before lunch.” Her head was feeling better, but her vision still wobbled when she moved too fast. Zelda nodded dutifully and slipped out of the room. Hilda sighed and picked up the basket of vials, following her.

 

A short time later the kitchen smelled of cinnamon and sugar, plus eggs and bacon that Hilda had whipped up as the rolls thawed and warmed in the oven. Zelda was brewing coffee and setting the table for when the others awoke. Hilda was just pouring the thick, browned butter frosting over the rolls when Dr. Cerberus walked into the kitchen, dressed in his rumpled clothes from yesterday and shirt only half buttoned. He held his hand like a visor over his eyes to block the light.

 

“Oh! Good morning, love!” Hilda greeted him brightly. Without waiting for a reply, she plucked a vial from the basket on the kitchen island and handed it to him. “Drink this.” She kissed his cheek.

 

He grimaced at her chipper voice, which he normally loved. “My head is killing me. Why aren’t you hungover?” He tried and failed to keep the accusatory tone out of his voice.

 

“Magic,” she replied, grinning. “Drink up! It will help.”

 

He obeyed, gulping down the liquid from the small bottle. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, before burping loudly. He stammered an apology, eyes wide. 

 

Hilda shook her head. “All part of the potion’s effects. Eat this.” She pushed a plate bearing a cinnamon roll into his hands, then bustled off to pour him a cup of coffee. He pulled out a chair at the small kitchen table and sat down. The first bite of the sugary pastry cleared the last dregs of discomfort.

 

“Hilda, you’re a wonder.” He smiled up at her as she set the coffee down in front of him. She beamed in return and leaned down to kiss him.

 

Clearing her throat loudly, Zelda joined them at the table with her own plate of food. The couple separated, but Dr. Cerberus wrapped one arm around Hilda’s waist before she could go too far.

  
“It was a wonderful party, Zelda. I’d love to get your recipe for that rum punch. My brothers would love it.”

 

She hadn’t told Hilda, but Zelda’s epiphany resolution was to make nice with her sister’s paramour. Or at least not call him names to his face. “I’ll write it down for you. The secret is limoncello.”

 

Cerberus’ eyebrows raised in surprise that she didn’t have any biting remarks, but he recovered quickly. “My brother makes his own limoncello, the best I’ve ever had. I’ll get you a bottle.”

 

“I’d like that,” she replied, very civilly. Hilda eyed her suspiciously.

 

“Good morning all!” Lilith breezed into the kitchen, wearing Zelda’s robe and looking far more chipper than any of the others gathered around the table.

 

Hilda knew she should bow, but all she could do was stare open mouthed as the queen of Hell scooped the coffee mug out of her sister’s hand and drank deeply from it.

 

“Good morning,” Cerberus replied politely. He had numerous questions about what was happening in front of him but had learned months ago to save them for later and just observe. “You don’t seem to be any worse for the wear from last night.”

 

Lilith shook her tousled curls back over her shoulder as she poured her own mug of coffee and refilled Zelda’s. “A supreme being’s perk; I never get hangovers. You look like you survived as well.”

 

“Hilda fixed me right up.” He toasted her with his mug and squeezed her waist realizing she was still staring at the brunette woman.

 

It spurred HIlda into action. “Ah yes, right.” She slid into a chair. “I, ah, I didn’t realize you were gracing us with your presence, your majesty.”   
  


Lilith basked in the honorific, and leaned across the table to grasp Zelda’s hand. “Well someone made me an offer I couldn’t refuse.” She grinned and winked broadly at Dr. Cerberus. “You know how these Spellman woman can be.” Zelda was blushing and trying not to squirm as Lilith held her hand tightly, and the demoness was clearly enjoying it.

 

Cerberus was enjoying it too, as well as the stupefied look on Hilda’s face. She was as in the dark as he was, for once. “That I do.” He raised his mug to clink against hers.

 

Further conversation was cut off by the Weird Sisters, Ambrose, and Sabrina stumbling into the kitchen with almost identical miserable looks on their faces. They mumbled greetings to the adults gathered there, and Hilda picked her jaw up off the table and hurried to pass out potions and pastries. Zelda disappeared behind a Russian newspaper while Lilith unfolded a French one. Dr. Cerberus made conversation with the younger set as soon as they were feeling well enough to speak, and the rest of the morning was spent much the same way, members of the Church of Lilith drifting in and out, gathering in the kitchen or moving to the parlor, displaying various degrees of shock or nonchalance at finding their deity sipping coffee at the breakfast table.

 

After some time, Dr. Cee had excused himself to see to the shop, and the sisters Spellman found themselves alone with the demoness at the table. Lilith folded her newspaper neatly. “Well, I really must be off. Hell won’t rule itself.”

 

Hilda cleared her throat, not wanting to lose her chance, or her nerve. “I wonder if I could ask you about the next holiday.”

 

“Didn’t have enough fun yesterday?” Lilith leered at her in a way that gave Hilda the impression the older witch knew exactly what had happened in the parlor after everyone else had gone to bed.

 

“Just, uh, just eager to celebrate some more,” she sputtered, hoping to sound nonchalant. “What would that be? Hmm,” she feigned deep thought.

 

Zelda interrupted her musings. “Next on the calendar is Lupercalia, not that you’d remember.” She rolled her eyes.

 

“Oh yes, you’re right, Lupercalia is next! Is that something you would condone, your majesty?”

 

Zelda eyed Hilda suspiciously, but didn’t interrupt. She was curious herself. Lupercalia had always been one of her favorite holidays. Would her Queen let the tradition continue?

 

Lilith considered. “Lupercalia has never been about celebrating the Dark Lord’s power over the world, but the passion and prolificacy of witchkind. I see no reason it shouldn’t be celebrated. Of course, some wording and parts of the rituals might need amending.” She shrugged. “Perhaps my HIgh Priestess and I can find some time to review these before long?” She arched an eyebrow in Zelda’s direction. The redhead grinned wolfishly in return. “Wonderful.”

 

She stood, and adopted a tone of sincerity.  “Keep up the good work, ladies. Your actions are never unnoticed or unappreciated.” She drew a crescent with her left thumb on each woman’s forehead by way of blessing. Then she leaned close to Zelda’s ear and whispered quite loud enough for Hilda to hear, too, “And I’m keeping the robe.” She disappeared in a wisp of brimstone scented smoke.

 

Hilda gawked in silence for a moment before blurting incredulously, “You’re sleeping with Lilith?” at the same time Zelda declared, “I don’t want to talk about it.” Chin up, the older witch stood and attempted to quickly leave the room.

 

Hilda only followed her around the staircase and up, heading towards their once-shared bedroom. “ _ You _ don’t want to talk about it? You  _ always _ want to talk about it! I’m always begging you not to talk about it, and you insist on sharing every salacious detail, and now I’m  _ asking _ and  _ you don’t want to talk about it _ ?” She gasped, realizing what this could only mean and quickly darting in front to block the doorway before Zelda could enter the room. “Zelda Spellman, you are in love!”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Last night was simply a priestess worshiping her goddess by offering her body, there are dozens of accounts of such intimate devotions in our history books. Now please get out of my way!” Zelda’s haughty explanation was nothing short of a confession to her sister, but Hilda stepped aside with a smirk, leaning back against the door after Zelda slammed it shut, giggling to herself.

 

She trailed down the hallway to her own room, wondering what sort of changes they would have to make to the Lupercalia rituals, and wondering what sort of suggestions she would be able to talk Zelda into without dying of embarrassment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I didn't think I would ship Madame Spellman, but after the finale...I do, I really do. And up next, we'll fast forward to the Matching, and we'll get back to the Hilda/Cerberus-ness of it all. See, I have an actual plan now.


	3. Matching

January’s swirling snowstorms and steel gray skies gave way to February, with hints of blue between the clouds promising that the New England winter would eventually end. Shops began decorating counters and windows with hearts and Cupids and sweetheart’s deals. Cerberus Books’ windows displayed a gargoyle in a top hat proposing to a skeleton with a bouquet of wilted flowers.

And the week before Valentine’s Day, one night before the full moon, the Church of Lilith gathered in the meeting room of their sanctuary, the crowd buzzing quietly with excitement and curiosity. They had been told the Lupercalia festivities would take place this year, but there would be some changes, especially on this first night.

The room was draped in red and white bunting and lit with candles. Flowery garlands dripped from the chandelier and sconces, and bordered every surface of the altar constructed at one end of the room.

 

Hilda stood next to Dr. Cerberus, her hand curled through the crook of his arm. They greeted coven members as they found places near them, chatting quietly. Hilda couldn’t deny the nerves she felt twisting her stomach just a bit. Cerberus patted her hand lightly tucked against his arm. She turned to smile up at him, instantly feeling calmer looking into his deep brown eyes. Then as he smiled at her, her stomach flipped in a different, more familiar way. She laid her head on his shoulder briefly. A year later and he could still make her head spin with just a look, she marveled.

 

Conversations around them halted abruptly and Hilda looked up to see Zelda stepping up into the altar. The high priestess stood facing away from her congregation, holding up both hands toward the portrait of Lilith that hung in the wall, then knelt briefly, head bowed. The she stood again and turned, sweeping around to face the group. Dramatics suited her well.

 

“Welcome, brothers and sisters, to Lupercalia, the festival of the wolves,” Zelda began, her pose regal and serene as she addressed the coven. “As you have already heard, there will be some changes made to the celebrations this year. As we continue to move ever forward on the path we know to be true, we let go of traditions that no longer honor our goddess or ourselves.

 

“The oldest Lupercalia celebrations saw women paraded in front of would-be suitors without any say in the matter. As we advanced in civilization and civility, women were of course given the choice to participate, joining the dance only if they wished, and quite often with a match already in mind. However, the random nature of the dance certainly afforded a few surprises each year.”

Dorcas blew a kiss and threw a saucy wink at Melvin from across the room that led to some good natured jostling from the boys nearest him.

“Now, as we move forward, embracing free will and self determination, the first night of Lupercalia will no longer hold any pretense of randomness—unless you so choose. As such, the matching will look very henceforth.

“Each person wishing to participate will take a piece of parchment,” She gestured to the stack besides her, “write the name of their choice of partner, and seal it with—what else?—a kiss."

A chorus of whoops and "ooo"s broke out from the students. Zelda smirked but waited for them to finish before she continued.

"Anyone wishing to leaving their matching to chance should inscribe their parchment with the word ' _fortunae_ ' and let the fates decide for them.

"Another difference to note: historically, Lupercalia has been a ritual to increase fertility and therefore officially limited to male and female couples. While witches have never felt the need to limit passions to this 'traditional' pairing, same sex couples have never been able to participate in the festival--until now." A few cheers went up from the crowd now, and scattered applause. "All couples are welcome to participate, regardless of gender...or magical ability.”

Since the Church of Lilith had taken shape fairly close to the center of Greendale, the witches and warlocks of their small coven had interacted with mortals far more often than they were accustomed to. This had led to a very small group of mortals being invited to the gathering that night. Dr. Cerberus was a fixture at many coven events. Theo had been present as a friend of Sabrina’s, but his connection to a mild, sweet-faced warlock had come as a surprise to all. They sat next to each other, shoulders and knees touching.

"So without further delay, let the Festival of the Wolves...begin!" Zelda waved her hand over the stack of parchment, sending them fluttering out into the air where they hung, suspended above the heads of the crowds. The most eager of the coven jumped high, crumpling the parchment in their haste to nab it. Others stretched on tip-toe to pluck the drifting paper gently out of the air. Witches and warlocks produced quills and ballpoint pens to write their chosen partners' names, and with giggles and winks, kissed their folded paper before dropping it into a cauldron set on the altar in front of Zelda. 

Hilda and Dr. Cerberus exchanged slightly embarrassed grins. "Shall we?" Cee gestured above their heads and Hilda nodded. She stretched up, but her reach fell woefully short. She hopped with as much dignity as she could, which was not much, but she still couldn't reach. She glanced at the altar and found Zelda smirking at her, confirming her suspicion that her older sister was definitely doing this on purpose. Dr. Cee saved her any further struggle by snagging a slip of parchment for her. She thanked him with a smile and passed him a feather quill from her bag.

She wrote his name on her paper, folded it and pressed it to her lips, marking it with pink, shimmery lipstick. Dr. Cerberus brushed his parchment against his own lips, eyes lingering on Hilda all the while. She grinned and took his hand, leading him to the cauldron where the parchments were collecting in a small mound. They dropped theirs onto the pile and retreated to edges of the room where the others stood. 

When the last attendees had either added their parchments to the cauldron or decided to abstain, Zelda stood at the altar again. With her white robes flowing over a blood red sheath dress, Hilda was struck yet again at how commanding her sister looked, and how at ease she was leading this small coven. There was no one better suited to the role of High Priestess.

Folding her hands above the papers, Zelda chanted, " _Omnia vincit amor, nos et cedamus amori_." The notes in the cauldron glowed, casting a golden light across Zelda's face. Then the papers were airborne again, swirling out of the cauldron and around the room. Hilda saw her name on one, in handwriting she recognized as Dr. Cee's. It floated and dipped through the space, twining and twirling with the others. She didn’t see any other names, but the whispers and pointing from the crowd told her some had spotted their own names.

Zelda continued. “You’ll find the parchment with your name. Open it and you’ll see your match’s name. If you wrote the name of someone and it did not match, you have been partnered with someone who elected to be randomly paired. You are of course free to decline any coupling.

“And now,” She lifted her arms and music flowed around them, “the dance begins.”

Each person moved at once, following their own name around the room. Hilda realized at once that Cerberus was moving in the opposite direction, eyes on a paper drifting above him. She followed her own name around the room, assuming their paths would cross again. Her parchment turned suddenly, and she neatly side stepped between Ambrose and Agatha. Doing her best to watch her parchment and the crowd at the same time, Hilda realized they were all moving in a twirling dance across the floor, mimicking the parchments and moving to the tempo. Some others must have noticed it too, Hilda observed, given the way they moved, swaying to the tune.

The parchment with her name glowing on it swirled around her and she spun, her skirt flowing out and wrapping around her legs. It dipped between two coven members and she slid between them, laughing and  clasping hands with one to circle back around. Her paper was drifting lower, closer to her reach, but seemed to be speeding up. It circled her again and she spun once, twice, and found herself pressed against Dr. Cerberus’s chest. His arms circled her neatly and two parchments fluttered next to them. Hilda plucked the one with her name in it out of the air, noting her pink lipstick on the other.

“It appears, my dear, we’re a match,” Dr. Cee  kept his arms around her, swaying to to music. Other couples had met around them and were doing the same. 

“What a surprise,” Hilda grinned up at him, sliding her arms around his neck. 

“So what happens now?”

“Tonight’s festivities are something akin to a ball. We dance, there are refreshments—I baked dozens of cookies, I haven’t decided which are my favorite—have a good time. This first night, beyond the matching, is about celebrating the bonds of the coven, enjoying the company of the group before...ah, well, before the next nights.” Hilda ducked her head, blushing. She had filled Dr. Cerberus on what the holiday was all about, in very general terms. She spared him the horror of that blasted pop-up book Zelda had tried to force upon her again.

“Does that mean I’m officially part of the coven?” He asked it lightly, but they both knew there was heavier meaning behind the question. He was one of very few mortals included in any gatherings, and as Hilda’s boyfriend, he was even more present than Sabrina’s friends. No one had challenged his participation, at least not outright, but he hadn’t exactly been welcomed with open arms. 

Hilda slid her arms a bit more securely around his neck and laid her head against his chest. “It means I wouldn’t want to be here with anyone else. You are part of my coven. And the more they see you, the faster they’ll accept that.”

He kissed the crown of her head. "Let's give them something to see then."  Before Hilda could ask what that meant, he swept her into a deep dip. She cried out in surprise, but Cee's mouth was on hers, swallowing up the sound. She melted into him, trusting him to hold her safe. She almost missed the sounds of the coven around her, clapping and whooping at the display. He shifted them back to a standing position, and they separated, but he kept his arms around her waist so she couldn't get too far. Hilda's cheeks were burning, but she couldn't stop her bright smile either. She pressed her face into his chest, hiding, but not minding the attention very much at all.

  
The group dance and ate, enjoying themselves. The few couples that weren't happy with their pairings talked to Zelda and she discreetly made arrangements. As they had been making decisions about the celebrations this year, Zelda brought up the issue of choosing one's partner before Hilda could, though Hilda wasn't all that surprised. Zelda had been adamant that everyone be clear on the matter, and anyone was encouraged to opt out if they were uncomfortable. Hilda had always admired her sister's strength, and that had only grown as Zelda led their small group with grace and determination.

The crowd had started thinning out as the night wore on. Some remained on the dance floor, others retired to tables to visit, happy to take a break from their busy winter days. Hilda was supposed to be monitoring the food and drinks, replenishing and clearing away as needed. However, she found herself, like many other couples, secreted away in a dark corner, enjoying herself in an entirely different way. She was all too happy to lose herself in Cee, hands roaming as far as they dared in the semi-public setting, lips meeting again and again, breath coming in pants.

Dr. Cerberus pressed himself against her, making his desire quite clear. "When does the whole abstaining thing start exactly?"

His lips behind her ear had her eyes rolling back and she laughed breathlessly. "I--" she gasped and widened her stance as he angled his thigh between hers. "I did tell you I've never participated in Lupercalia, didn't I? I'm not exactly an expert on these details."

She recaptured his lips and then kissed her way down his throat, undoing the top button on his shirt, tongue darting out to taste the exposed skin. She felt a growl rumble through his chest. “Is there an expert we could ask, maybe? I’m desperate to learn everything I can about this fascinating holiday.” One of his hands left her hip to slide between her and the wall she was pressed against, squeezing the curve of her backside and pulling her closer still.

Hilda giggled against him. “Like Zelda? You want to stop and get her advice?”

Dr. Cerberus froze abruptly, then stepped away. “There’s a mood killer,” he said, grinning ruefully at Hilda.

She couldn’t help laughing again, pulling him in again by grasping his hands and placing them back on her waist. She wiped some of her lipstick off his lower lip, then cupped his cheek, letting her thumb rest against the dimple she loved so. “Well, I think, seeing as how we’re both amateurs here, if we break a few rules...well, how are we to know better?” She let her hands drop to his chest, smoothing her palms against his shirt front, then lower, hooking her fingers daringly into the waist of his trousers.

He dipped his head to kiss her deeply, passions never really tempered flaring again. Breaking away, he checked his watch. “Didn’t you say the second night is about abstaining? It’s not midnight yet.”

“Good enough for me. Let’s get you home before one of us turns into a pumpkin.” He was still laughing when she vanished them both out of the room.


End file.
